La leyenda de Kurt-Libro 1
by Dante Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Una era de cambios se aproxima, tanto para nuestro joven contratenor como para la joven avatar, cambios que reunirán viejos amores y crearan nuevos, cambios que mostraran a los verdaderos amigos y enemigos, cambios que pondrán en duda todo lo que creía saber, cambios que cambiaran al mundo... ¿Korra y Kurt tendrán la suficiente fuerza para soportarlos o perecerán con ellos?
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A: Algunas notas aclaratorias antes de leer la historia:**

**-Esta historia empieza tras los hechos ocurridos en el Libro 2 de la Leyenda de Korra.**

**-Kurt esta empezando su último año de prepa.**

**-Bolin nuca dejo de amar a Korra.**

**-Kurt y Blaine separados.**

**-Blaine y Rachel tienen una relación.**

**-Mako y Asami están juntos (aunque no por mucho)**

* * *

><p>LIBRO 1: CAMBIO<p>

-Prólogo-

* * *

><p>(POVS KORRA)<p>

Mi vida apesta.

Y no lo digo solo por decir, déjenme contarles…

Pues miren, resulta que ahora no solo perdí mi conexión con los avatares del pasado (cortesía de Unalaq y Vatuu), también mi ahora ex novio y yo terminamos (no solo por el hecho de que él y yo discutíamos mucho, sino porque en cuanto terminamos la primera vez, él no tardo ni una semana para volver con su ex novia Asami) y para terminarla de amolar, ahora todos me culpan por los recientes conflictos que surgieron con la llegada de los espíritus a nuestro mundo.

Si soy completamente sincera conmigo misma, pensé que cuando termino la Convergencia Armónica y Raava y yo nos volvimos a fusionar, todo estaría bien, que por fin todo lo malo había quedado atrás y lo que venía sería un gran cambio.

¡Que equivocada estaba!

Nada cambio, estoy sola, todos me culpan de todo lo malo que pasa en el mundo, justo igual que cuando llegue a Ciudad Republica; en ocasiones asi desearía no ser el avatar.

Lo patético del asunto es que esta no es la primera ni tampoco será la última vez en la que estos pensamientos crucen por mi cabeza; ¿y cómo no tenerlos?, si ahora que todos me odian y me ignoran, tengo tiempo de sobra para pensar.

Con ello me di cuenta de que soy la peor avatar de todos los tiempos.

O sea, perdí mis poderes a manos de Amon (aunque fuera por unas semanas) y por si no fuera poco, abrí los portales espirituales que liberaron a Vaatu y gracias a ello él se fusiono con mi tío formando un avatar oscuro, el cual destruyo a Raava y mi conexión con los demás avatares con ella.

Puede que al final del día siempre me las ingenie para arreglar las cosas, pero eso no cambia el hecho que desde que empecé con todo esto del avatar, no hecho otra cosa que manchar y destruir el legado que tan duro les tomo formar a los avatares del pasado.

Solo soy una molestia infernal para todos, lo mejor sería morir, así el próximo avatar que reencarne hará todo lo que yo no pude, de una forma eficiente y honorable.

Después de todo, el mundo se merece algo mejor que yo.

* * *

><p>(POVS KURT)<p>

Otro día, otra tortura.

Uno pensaría que ser gay en un pueblo llego de ignorantes homofóbicos, como lo es Ohio, es más que suficiente castigo y tortura para toda una vida, pero como siempre, al universo le encanta contradecirme.

Pues al parecer la tortura y humillación diaria a la que estoy acostumbrado, se le hizo poco al universo, asi que para su diversión puso en mi vida a las dos personas más egoístas, egocéntricas, imbéciles, lameculos, conspiradoras y más perras a la que tuve la desgracia de jamás haber conocido.

Blaine Anderson y Rachel Berry.

¡Qué asco!, hasta al pronunciar sus nombres me dan ganas de vomitar mi almuerzo. Ese par han cambiado y revolucionaron por completo el significado de la palabra bullying.

Ellos siempre me denigran, menosprecian, dicen que no sirvo para nada y que debería de estar muerto al igual que mi madre.

Solo que en lo último estoy de acuerdo con ellos.

En fin, no solo esos dos malditos hobbits de mierda han hecho de mi vida una mierda total, no, también mis "amados" compañeros de Glee (nótese sarcasmo); pues esos desgraciados (omitiendo a Britt claro) no solo me han ignorado sino que inventan rumores de mí.

La verdad, ya estoy muy cansado.

Cansado que jueguen conmigo, cansado de que se burlen de mí, cansado de ser humillado, una y otra y otra y otra y otra ¡Y OTRA Y OTRA Y OTRA VEZ!

Simplemente… estoy cansado de vivir.

Ya no tengo ni las energías y mucho menos las ganas de seguir con esto, si por mi fuera hace mucho que me habría suicidado, pero no puedo hacerlo, aunque suene muy infantil, todavía tengo una promesa que cumplir con un viejo amigo, una vez cumplida la promesa, por fin podre morir en paz.

Y con ello haré un gran favor a toda la humanidad.

* * *

><p>(POVS MAKO)<p>

Estoy muy nostálgico.

Sé que han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo vi, pero no he podido dejar de amarlo ni un solo segundo desde entonces.

Sé que se estarán preguntando ¿pero qué paso con Korra y yo?

Pues les diré... aunque mi rompimiento con Korra fue hace algunas semanas y fue de manera totalmente mutua, cuando pasamos uno al lado del otro siempre hay una tensión de mucha pero mucha incomodidad y cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran veo en los suyos una gran tristeza y no puedo evitar mirarla con lastima y culpa, en eso sus ojos antes pagados y tristes se encienden y reflejan una ira muy intensa, conteniéndose a golpearme, por lo que huye lo más pronto de mí.

Luego está mi novia Asami.

La cual desde que paso "eso" en el Polo Sur se la ha pasado demasiado, pero demasiado melosa y pegajosa conmigo, no puedo ir a ningún lado sin que ella este ahí, el único momento en que puedo estar solo es cuando voy al baño, y si esto sigue así, creo que pronto también perderé ese privilegio.

Sé que hice mal todo desde que los dos nos conocimos, o sea salí con ella para olvidar mis "sentimientos" por Korra, luego Korra y yo nos besamos a sus espaldas y siempre estuve preocupado de manera muy obvia por Korra, la verdad pienso que Asami ha de tener graves problemas de autoestima como para querer volver conmigo después de todo lo que le hice.

No me malinterpreten, yo quiero mucho a Asami, pero no la amo. Con esto no quiero decir que estoy enamorado de Korra, para nada, a ella también la quiero, pero tampoco la amo.

Se lo que estarán pensando, que soy un egoísta egocéntrico que solo pienso en su propio bien, en simples palabras que soy todo un Don Juan, pero lejos de la verdad, yo no puedo amar a ninguna de las dos, porque como ya dije antes, yo ya amo a alguien más.

Al cual le hice una promesa de volvernos a ver y aunque ya han pasado 10 años desde ese momento, simplemente no he podido olvidarlo.

Y la verdad, es que no quiero hacerlo.

* * *

><p>(POVS BOLIN)<p>

Estoy muy enojado, pero también muy triste.

Y todo es por la culpa del tarado e insensible de mi hermano Mako.

Todavía no entiendo cómo es que se le ocurrió terminar con la chica más bella, hermosa, divertida, fuerte, sexy de todo el mundo. Aunque también he de admitir que Korra tuvo algo de culpa, porque ella se enamoró de mi hermano y no de mí.

Sé que sonora muy egoísta decir eso, pero es la verdad, yo la he amado desde el primer instante en que la vi, y antes de saber que ella era el avatar, además Mako la trato cortantemente desde que se dignó a verla y solo la empezó a tratar bien cuando él supo que era el avatar.

Mi hermano no es un pan de dios, pero tampoco es un aprovechado, cuando él fue su novio (nótese el odio), jamás uso la posición de Korra para obtener trabajo, él se lo gano por su propia cuenta.

Y aunque es una persona admirable, eso no le quita lo estúpido, ¡¿y como no va a ser un estúpido?! si yo he visto como ha hecho llorar más de una vez a mi Korra.

Por su culpa, su ánimo explosivo y alegre (el cual amo con locura) es ahora está apagado y triste, más de una vez la he escuchado llorar hasta quedarse dormida, quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudarla, lo que fuera.

¿Pero a quien engaño?, yo solo soy un inútil bueno para nada, no me debería haber extrañado que Korra prefiriera a Mako, ¿como no?, si él es serio, es muy comprometido y siempre saca a los demás de los problemas, en cambio yo solo soy un niño inmaduro y egoísta.

Aun así (no estoy seguro del por qué), estoy 100% seguro de que Korra al igual que Asami, están perdiendo su tiempo con Mako, él no parece querer amarlas a ninguna de las dos. Yo sé que él ama a otra persona, pero no se de quien se trate.

¡Que patético soy!

Solo pensando en mi propia miseria, mientras la pobre de Korra no deja de llorar por ese imbécil de Mako.

¡Jamás seré feliz!

Pues para ser feliz la necesito a ella…

Yo sería feliz, si tan solo ella me diera un abrazo.

Yo sería feliz si solo ella me regalara un beso.

Yo sería feliz si ella me acariciará una mejilla tiernamente.

Yo sería feliz… si tan solo ella me amara como yo a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Holis hace mucho que no nos vemos, en fin, espero que les haya gustado la historia, si no son fanáticos de Korra, tendrán muchas dudas, las cuales se irán respondiendo a lo largo de la historia, pero si algo no les queda claro, escríbanlo y yo les explicare.**

**Un dato importante para la historia, estas son las edades de los personajes principales:**

**Korra-17 años**

**Kurt-18 años**

**Mako-18 años**

**Bolin-16 años**


	2. Capítulo 2

-Capítulo 1-

El peor día de todos

* * *

><p>(POVS KURT)<p>

Hoy es el peor día en mi vida, me quiero morir, en verdad me quiero morir.

Todo empezó esta mañana primero mi alarma murió, luego ya que Carole se le "olvido" ir por la despensa, no hubo nada para desayunar, más aun así no le peso hacerle a su hijo de desayunar con lo que yo había comprado con mi dinero el día anterior.

Cuando iba para salir para la prepa, no pude ir en mi carro, porque al parecer el estúpido imbécil de Finn no conformándose con comerse mi comida también se llevó mi carro y aplastó mi bicicleta.

Así que usando todas mis fuerzas corrí hacia la escuela lo más rápido que pude, llegue, todo sudado, jadeando y casi deshidratado pero al fin llegué, perdí las dos primeras horas, pero llegue cuando comenzaba la clase de francés, pero el maldito hijo de puta del maestro (el cual me odia solo por haberlo corregido una vez) no me dejo pasar, pues según él, yo llegue "demasiado tarde", aunque en realidad solo llegue un minuto tarde.

¡UN PUTO MINUTO!

Así que aguantándome las ganas de matarlo, me fui a la cafetería para comprar algo de comer (gracias a Finn), pero con mi suerte ni eso pude hacer, pues siquiera antes de que pudiera llegar a la fila del comedor, la señorita Pillsbury me intercepto.

-Hola Kurt, ¿de casualidad has pensado en dar tutorías?-pregunto esperanzada.

-¿Tutorías?-pregunte intrigado.

-Si tutorías, veras, tengo un alumno que tiene problemas para aprobar su curso de Historia Mundial…

-Ok, ya se para dónde va todo esto y me siento alagado y todo pero…

-Y ya que tú saliste muy bien el semestre pasado cuando te toco esta materia me preguntaba si tú…

-Le insisto me siento alagado pero no quiero dar…

-¡Esplendido!, sabía que podía contar contigo-dijo mostrando su estúpida sonrisa, mientras me daba una hoja con los temas para la tutoría.

-Maldita-fue todo lo que dije mientras salía de la cafetería.

Ya perdido todo el apetito, decidí a acabar de una vez por todas con la estúpida tutoría, no tengo ninguna obligación física para hacerlo, pero si una obligación moral, después de todo el pobre que pide ayuda debe ser escuchado, se trate de quien se trate.

Sin embargo, por el enojo que me traía desde la mañana y por todas las cosas estúpidas que me han pasado desde entonces, no leí el nombre del estudiante al que iba ayudar, gran error.

Así que me dirigí al salón donde la señorita Pillsbury había "arreglado" la tutoría, estuve preparando el material por lo que parecían horas, y luego de 2 aburridas horas de espera no llego nadie.

_¡Lo único que me faltaba!-_pensé enojado.

Ya había guardado mis cosas y estaba a punto de irme, cuando "eso" entro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hummel?-pregunto esa desagradable voz conocida.

-Nada que te importe Anderson-dije fríamente.

-Sé que sigues enojado solo porque no quise seguir siendo tu novio, pero ya supéralo, entiende que a mí me gustan las mujeres-dijo petulantemente.

-Viniendo de un muchacho que se humillo y humillo a otro en el pasado San Valentín, no significa mucho.

Blanderson rodó los ojos.

-Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí?-dije viéndolo con asco.

-Pues no es de tu incumbencia, pero si debes saberlo, estoy aquí para mi tutoría de historia.

Yo solo me reí por la triste ironía.

-No te burles Hummel, puede que yo sea malo en historia, pero al menos yo tengo una novia que me espera y me ama-dijo con unos aires de egocentrismo.

-Linda compañía la tuya, una hobbit egocéntrica igual que tú-dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ah, ahora entiendo por qué estás aquí-dijo dándome una sonrisa petulante.

-¿A sí?-le pregunte retadoramente.

-Mira Kurtie, es obvio que aún me amas e inventas excusas patéticas para acercarte a mí, pero ya estoy tomado, ¡ASÍ QUE SUPERALO!-dijo Blanderson con tanto narcisismo que no creí que fuera posible.

-¡VETE AL DIABLO ANDERSON!-grite furioso.

Y antes de que me pudiera contestar con algunos de sus insultos estirados de cajón, me retire lo más rápido posible, pues si seguía respirando el mismo aire que ese maldito hobbit por más tiempo, pasarían dos cosas, o yo me mato o lo mato a él.

Quisiera haberle dicho de todo, hasta de lo que se iba a morir (probablemente a mis por mis manos), pero así solo me denigraría, perdería todo mi auto respeto y estaría a su mismo nivel y nadie (en especial este imbécil de mierda) lo vale.

Así que hecho una fiera, corrí lo más rápido posible hacia la azote de la escuela, en donde una vez que llegue, tire de forma agresiva mi mochila a un lado, me senté sobre mis piernas y comencé a meditar.

Sé que suena tonto, pero desde que ese imbécil de mierda de Blanderson me engaño con la puta narizona de Berry, me he estado emputando con todo y con todo el mundo, así que Britt me aconsejo que para calmarme debería probar la meditación.

Así que lo intenté, al principio no me funciono, así que Britt me aconsejo que cuando lo hiciera despejara mi mente y me dejara llevar, así que lo hice y les puedo decir con toda seguridad que jamás me he sentido más relajado en toda mi vida.

Pero volviendo al tema, ahora me encuentro meditando y cuando al fin estaba completamente relajado, a punto de caer en un profundo estado de paz, empecé a ver y escuchar cosas extrañas.

* * *

><p>De repente me encontré en un lugar muy oscuro, no podía sentir el suelo, entonces en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba flotando en la nada. Entonces de la nada apareció en medio de aquella tremenda oscuridad, una esfera de luz resplandeciente, la cual me lleno de… ¿tranquilidad?<p>

De pronto sonó una voz de mujer, la cual provenía de aquella esfera luminosa.

_-El tiempo se agota…_

-¿Qué? ¿De qué tiempo hablas?-pregunte confundido.

_-Donde todo comenzó…_

-¿Quién eres? ¿De qué rayos hablas?-pregunté algo enojado pero aun confundido.

_-Vuelve…_

-¡HABLA CLARO!-grite encabronado.

* * *

><p>Entonces desperté al sentir unos empujones y oír la voz de Britt llamándome.<p>

-Kurtie despierta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?-pregunte desorientado.

-Pues al no verte llegar a la escuela y perderte el almuerzo, aproveche mi hora libre para buscarte, y cuando al fin te encontré te vi en el suelo tirado temblando sudorosamente mientras decías cosas entre gemidos-dijo Britt muy preocupada

-¿Y que estaba diciendo?-pregunte algo mareado.

-Pues, no parabas de balbucear... Raava.

-¿Raava?-pregunte contrariado.

Puede que esta sea la primera vez que escucho ese nombre, pero no sé por qué pero no pude evitar sentir algo de… ¿nostalgia?

Ella asintió.

Después de ese perturbador suceso, decidí acompañar a Britt a Glee, hace semanas desde la última vez que fui, espero que las cosas estén un poco más tranquilas, si no tendré que volver a casa, después de todo ya perdí todo el día.

Estábamos afuera del salón a punto de entrar cuando escuchamos unas voces que provenían dentro de ahí.

_-¿Pueden creer el descaro de Hummel?-_dijo Blanderson en su típico papel de víctima.

_-¡¿Cómo se atrevió ese marica de mierda de andar de coqueto con mi NOVIO?!-_DIJO LA PUTA DE Berry, exagerando como siempre.

_**-Lo sé, él no es más que un maldito puto ofrecido-**_dijo el tarado de Hudson entre con odio y burla.

Esos comentarios me dolieron mucho, pero no por lo crudo, insensible y cruel de su naturaleza, sino porque todos, incluido el Señor Schue, no solo estuvieron de acuerdo sino que también empezaron a insultarme a mí y a mi madre de formas cada vez más y más horrendas.

-Kurtie…-dijo Britt limpiándome las lágrimas, las cuales no supe en que momento exacto comenzaron a salir.

-Nos vemos-dije ahogadamente.

Ignorando sus gritos salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude de ahí, pero para mí mala suerte (como es siempre), a medio camino a casa (por qué ese lugar no es mi hogar desde hace mucho tiempo), de la nada comenzó a caer un tremendo aguacero, estaba lloviendo tan fuerte, y yo llorando y corriendo al mismo tiempo que no vi el poste de luz que tenía frente a mí.

Entonces de pronto sentí un gran dolor en mi cara, de repente todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_-¿Estas bien?-_pregunte mientras ayudaba a levantar al hermoso niño de ojos dorados y cabello oscuro.

_**-Eso creo-**_dijo mientras se sacudía sus ropitas algo gastadas.

_-¿Estás seguro?-_pregunte preocupado.

_**-Ya te dije que sí, ¡ahora déjame en paz!-**_grito enojado el niño muy molesto.

_-¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?, yo solo me estoy preocupando por ti-_dije mientras se me salían algunas lágrimas.

_**-Perdón por ser tan gruñón, pero ni mi hermanito ni yo hemos comido desde hace días y el poco dinero que había juntado nos lo acaban de robar esos matones que ahuyentaste y ahora no tenemos nada para comprar comida.**_

_-De haberlo sabido los hubiera perseguido y les hubiera recuperado su dinero_-_dije angustiado._

_**-No hay problema, después de todo tú los ahuyentaste y me ayudaste a proteger a mi hermanito, y la forma en que los venciste fue lo más increíble que jamás haya visto, no sabía que fueras tan buen maestro...**_

_-La verdad no sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero fue increíble-_dije sonriéndole

_**-Muy increíble-**_dijo sonriéndome de vuelta.

_-Oye, ya que en parte fue mi culpa que se quedaran sin comer, que tal si comen conmigo el almuerzo que me preparo mi mami-_dije esperanzado.

_**-No es necesario, no quiero molestarte con eso-**_dijo el niño de ojos dorados apenado.

_En eso se escuchó un rugido…_

Grrrrrrrr…

_-Pues tu estómaguito no está muy de acuerdo que digamos-_dije sonriendo mientras le daba una sobadita en la pancita del bello niño.

_**-Está bien-**_dijo sonrojándose.

_-Por cierto mi nombre es Kurt-_dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

_**-Mako-**_dijo respondiéndome con un apretón de manos.

-Flashback-

* * *

><p>Entonces lentamente me levante del suelo, estaba todo empapado, pero eso no me podía importar menos, pues ahora sé que todas cosas que dijo esa voz luminoso tienen sentido, lo que yo necesito volver a verlo y ya sé a dónde debo ir.<p>

* * *

><p>(POVS MAKO)<p>

¡Qué deprimente es mi vida!

Siempre desde niño, soñé con casarme con una bella chica y tener muchos niños

Hoy se cumplen 10 años desde la última vez en que vi a aquel hermoso niño de ojos azules es por eso que ahora me encuentro un poco emocional y es que no importa cuánto trate de olvidarlo cada vez que pienso que voy a lograrlo algo me lo recuerda, cada vez me cuesta más y más olvidarlo.

Eso sin mencionar el hecho de que Korra sigue enamorada de mí y que yo tenga de novia a una rica muchacha como lo es Asami, no me facilita para nada esta situación.

-Hola Mako- dijo Asami dándome un beso en la boca.

_Hablando del diablo..._

-Hola Asami-dije incómodamente.

Y no sólo por el hecho de estar enamorado de alguien que jamás volveré a ver sino de lastimar aún más a Korra y a Asami.

-¿En qué piensas mi amor?-preguntó Asami de manera dulce, lo cual me hizo un nudo de en el estómago.

-En nada-dije mintiendo miserablemente, pues enseguida se dio cuenta.

-Estás pensando en ella, ¿verdad?- fue más una acusación que una pregunta.

-No- respondí cansado.

Y como no estarlo, si cada vez que discutimos siempre es por Korra, no importa cuántas veces le diga que no hay nada más entre nosotros, Asami simplemente no me cree.

-Sí, claro-dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, por una vez en tu vida podrías creerme!-dije comenzando a desesperar.

Siento como si esta discusión la hemos tenido millones de veces y siempre terminamos igual.

-¿Cómo quieres que te crea?, se nota que hay gran tensión sexual entre los dos.

-Eso no es verdad Asami, ves cosas en donde no las hay-dije resoplando.

-Tal vez eso sea verdad, pero eso no te quita el hecho de que no me amas-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté genuinamente confundido.

-Durante todo el tiempo que salimos antes de que me dejarás por... esa-dijo con repulsión-nunca me dijiste que me amabas, y cuando volvimos tampoco y ni siquiera hoy que es nuestro aniversario de 6 meses me lo has dicho.

Y diciendo esto se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, entonces sintiéndome todo un patán por propiciar toda esta situación decidí darle un brazo, pero en cuanto le puse una mano encima, ella se alejó de mi asqueada.

-¿Qué carajo crees que haces?-grito enojada.

-Consolarte-dije con obviedad.

-¡Pues no lo hagas!-bufo enojada.

-¡Pues quién te entiende!-dije enojándome de nuevo.

-Al parecer… ¡TÚ NO!-grito mientras me apuntaba con su dedo.

-¡ASAMI DEJA DE EXAGERAR!-grite súper encabronado.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA!-grito mientras me daba una bofetada en el rostro.

Y antes de que pudiera replicarle ella se fue corriendo, dejándome atrás sintiéndome miserable, no por ella, sino porque gracias a mi estupidez yo propicie todo esto.

-Ay Kurt, como quisiera que estuvieras aquí…-dije con anhelo.

-¿Quién es Kurt?-dijo una voz muy conocida.

Todo lo que pensé fue…

_Mierda_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola siento haber tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero estamos en semana de exámenes, como sea, espero que les haya gustado si así fue por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

**Un anuncio aparte entre este sábado y domingo voy a actualizar las historias: Perdidas y Ganancias, ¿Acaso hay algo mal en mí? y Legacy, para que estén atentos.**


End file.
